


I’m sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky sits on their bed, clutching Natasha tight. He is sobbing into her stomach as she strokes his hair.“Nat- I’m so sorry...” he says“It wasn’t your fault”Part of this is Ukrainian by the way, translations are offered. For when they speak at least..
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> it has come to my attention that it is Ukrainian not russian, but i am too lazy to fix it. sorry

Bucky sits on their bed, clutching Natasha tight. He is sobbing into her stomach as she strokes his hair. 

“Nat- I’m so sorry...” he says

“It wasn’t your fault”

“You weren’t even there” she adds to reassure him.

“But I should have been”

“You couldn’t have stopped it”

He touched his fingers to the sliver of cold skin that is showing under her tank top. 

“I’m sorry” he mumbles into her stomach

She sighs

He looks up, vision blurry. He blinks back the tears, wanting to see her. He gazes at her, taking in her beauty.

Her fiery red hair, surrounding her face like a curly aura. Her piercing green eyes, clear like a lake. She wore a skintight tank top and workout pants with red stripes down their sides, they hugged her curves perfectly

She looked as lovely and strong as ever.

“My love, you have nothing to be sorry for”

He blames everything on himself, he wasn’t there, he count protect her, it’s all his fault.

 _All his fault_

Natasha... sing?” He asks softly, wanting to hear her angelic voice

“Alright”

She begins singing in Russian, voice clear and sorrowful.

“Як тобі сказати без тебе не можу спати, І місяць по кімнаті розкинув сатин,Очі тобі зав'яжу і серце своє покажу, Тобі про все розкажу з настільних картин.”

Silent tears run down their faces, She sits down next to her lover, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Тримай мене міцно одною рукою, - Так сильно і ніжно вбивай мене! Віддай мені муку своїми руками Моїми губами лікуй, лікуй себе”

“не плачь, моя любовь”

_Don't cry my love_

He says this as he kisses her cheeks, kissing where the tears fall. 

“я не хочу быть причиной, по которой ты страдаешь”

_I don’t want to be the reason you suffer_

“The reason I suffer is because I love you, and I will never stop loving you.” 

She stops singing, and begins standing up. She gestures at the mirror in their room

“Look at yourself.”

He followed her, staring at the mirror. He is met with a unrecognizable man in the mirror. He had a beard, bloodshot eyes and red cheeks from crying. He had purple blue bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
This was him.

“I’m not doing any good for you. I’m not helping at all buck-“

“I’m making it worse”

“Nat please-“ his voice breaks

“Please don’t go.”

he reaches out to her, begging her to stay

“I have to- that’s what the _real_ me would do”  
He sobs at those words, chest heaving. “No- please no..”

But his please are too late, she disappears leaving him alone in the dark room.

“No-!” He bellows a few minutes later, still refusing to believe.

He grabs the bedsheets, tearing them off the mattress. He rips and shreds at them, tears mixing with feathers from the pillows.

He screams, throwing a chair at the wall, the chair crumpled and lies crippled and still against the wall.

He pants, eyesight blurry from the tears. He looks in the mirror and sees a broken man

He punches it and watches the glass fall, shards embedding themselves into his fist.

He slumps against the edge of the bed, defeated and full of regret.

_she’s dead_

He lets it sink in

_She’s dead_

“I’m sorry Natasha” he says into the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> this got A lot darker than I was expecting... 
> 
> Hm


End file.
